Sharpay Babysits
by sleep on stars
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan are forced to baby-sit Taylor's little siblings while she's out of town. This couldn't end well ... Oneshot xx


Sharpay screamed in anger, "You! Off my planet!" she exclaimed while pointing at a little girl who was standing in front of her. The little girl pouted, she almost looked as if she could cry at any given moment.

"Shar! We're babysitting. Of course, they're gonna want to run around" Ryan rolled his eyes.

Sharpay growled, "If I wanted to hear the pitter-patter of little feet, I would put shoes on my cat!" Ryan gave her a weird look, "But, we don't have a cat…"

"THEN LET'S GET ONE!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

Ryan sighed, "Can't…Mom's allergic, remember?"

"Oh shut up Ryan" Sharpay folded her arms across her chest as she watched the little "monsters" chase each other around the living room.

"Why did Taylor's family have to leave _this_ weekend for vacation? And-and why are we even babysitting her two little siblings she so call 'loves'?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Because you're her friend and their was no one else around, Gabriella had to study and Troy had practice"

"Excuse me pink lady?" the little boy asked, pulling on Sharpay's pink, flowy dress which had sequins sewn onto the ends.

Sharpay's jaw tightened, "And which dwarf are you?" she growled.

The little boy didn't seem fazed at all, "We're hungry"

Sharpay's eyes widened, what did little kids eat?

"Uh, I pass. Ryan it's your turn to watch them."

Ryan glared at her as he brought the two children into the kitchen, setting them down at the table so he could make them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Sharpay ran over to the couch in the living room, flopped down on the cushions and pulled out her cell phone.

It rang a few times before the person picked up.

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice filled the speakers.

"Well, this day was a total waste of makeup." Sharpay complained.

Gabriella laughed, "Shar, if you didn't want to baby-sit, why'd you offer?"

Sharpay thought for a moment, "Actually. I have no idea. I thought when she meant 'baby-sit' she meant that we would be watching babies as they sat. And they should totally come up with a new name for this job, because these kids are _not_ babies!"

"Well aren't we a ray of frigging sunshine?" Gabriella joked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a people person…"

Sharpay couldn't see Gabriella, but she knew she was rolling her eyes at her right at this exact moment. "Oh don't roll your eyes at me" she barked.

Gabriella giggled, "Just feed them something and pop in a movie. That always works when Troy and I are babysitting. So then after me and him can just…." Gabriella caught herself, "I'm not gonna finish that sentence." She blushed.

Sharpay grimaced at the thought, "Too late. Already have nasty thoughts"

Gabriella laughed lightly, "Good luck Sharpay"

Sharpay sighed, "Thanks Gabs"

The line went dead so Sharpay flipped her phone shut.

"Guess I have no choice but to go back to munchkin land" Sharpay sighed.

She lifted herself up from the couch and strutted into the kitchen only to find Ryan covered in jelly and the little kids laughing, collapsed on the floor.

Sharpay burst into laughter. "Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed"

"It's not funny!" Ryan exclaimed.

She nodded her head, "Oh yes! Yes it is!"

Ryan began to sulk, "Can I trade this job for what's behind door # 2?"

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Being sarcastic is _my_ job! Find your own!"

"Well excuse me!" Ryan shot back, "but I thought your job was to watch these kids…not mine!"

"Whatever. I'm going to call Gabi"

Ryan knitted his eyebrows together, "I thought you just called her"

Sharpay was a lost for words, "Yeah well, shut up!"

Ryan sighed, his sister was SO annoying.

"Um pink lady?" the little boy called her name again.

"Listen kid, my name is not pink lady…ok? I have a name like everyone else!" Sharpay snapped at the little kid.

"I'm sawy" the little boy pouted, "I fo-got your name"

Sharpay smiled, "Don't worry. I forgot your name too…!"

Ryan groaned, babysitting with Sharpay was a bad idea…

* * *

**Pointless oneshot. I just felt like writing SOMETHING. Sooo this is what you get!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
